Blood lust
by Blossamfall
Summary: Jade west is kicked out of her home, at age 16. She knows that she can't go back home, therefor can't return to Hollywood Arts due to lack of money. And what happens when a certain Canadian boy she meets isn't who she thinks him to be?Rated T for now ;) , major Cade friendship :) may contain spelling or punctuation errors (Next chapter should be up soon...)
1. Chapter 1

Bloodlust

Summary- Jade west is kicked out of her home, at age 16. She knows that she can't go back home, therefor can't return to Hollywood Arts due to lack of money. And what happens when a certain Canadian boy she meets isn't who she thinks him to be?

discaimer- This is dumb -_- i mean, if I owned victorious, I wouldn't behere would I? Copyright to Dan Schnider or whatever...

warning: Rated T , may change though. Heavy swearing, possible grammer and spelling mistakes. I'm not perfect, get over it ;)

"Fuck you!"

The last words I screamed to my parents. Or you could say Dad and step mom. Whatever you'd like to call it I'm about half a mile away from home, with a huge suitcase,  
walking and freezing my ass off. They said to call them when I wanted to get the rest of my things.  
They can shove it up their ass, because I never want to see them again. I'll sleep on a bench, but there's no way I'd go home. I've got too much pride for that. My breath billowed in little clouds before me, but I paid no mind. A McDonnalds stood about 100 feet away.

Oh yay... McDonnalds. Sarcasm. But I'm cold and hungry, so it'll have to do for now. As I walk in, I notice a group of teenage guys, possibly slightly older than me; 17, or 18. Yay. . . More sarcasm. They stop their conversation, and stare at me, smirks and intimidating grins on their faces. I stood my ground, giving my signature glare, before the cashere inturupted me.

"Welcome to McDonnalds, how may I help you?"

"Coffe, black with two suggars."I muttered, thrusting the money into her hands. She turned around and started my order.

I could hear the guys behind me, cracking up and yelling, voices exited and almost playful. I grabbed my coffee and imediatly took a sip, the liquid burning my throat, but I've grown used to it. My hand gripped the handle of the bag next to me, and I wheeled it over with me to a booth, far from the idiots across the room.

I kicked my feet up on the table, tracing the little 'M' on my cup. A shadow fell across the table.  
I looked up with an irritated expression.

"Ma'am please remove your feet from the table."An employee smiled lightly at me.

"Why?"I asked, flipping my chestnut colored hair out of my line of sight. I glared at her, knowing that it was usualy enough to scare off most people. She seemed less comfortable at this point.

"It isn't sanitary. I gasped."Oh, your right, these tables are filthy, thanks!"  
I smirked at her annoyed expression as I removed my feet. She sighed, walking back to the counter.

The guys looked entertained by my little show. I tapped my long black colored nails on the lid of my cup, when 5 minutes later, another shadow disrupted my thoughts.

4 of the seven guys stood around me with amused grins.

"Can I help you?" I asked, malice dripping from my voice. A tan boy answered. He had long fluffy brown hair, almost black. His eyes where brown, and his face held a lazy grin."I'm Beck."He smiled casualy.

"I don't care."I said, mocking his calm tone. The other 3 chuckled, muttering to one an other.

"Why are you all alone?"

"Why do you care?"

He didn't respond, just stared as if I didn't answer. He wasn't leaving.

I groaned irritably."My parents kicked me out, and I've got no where to go." Beck nodded slowly.  
"Well, you know my name, this is Ashton, Caleb, and Jonnathon. They gave small nods.

Ashton was slightly taller than Beck, which was pretty tall. He was blonde, with blue eyes, and pretty muscular, like Beck, but unlike Caleb, who was scrawny, dark haired, with green eyes. Jonnathon was a red head, freckles, lanky, and about as tall as Beck. He also had green eyes.

He was quiet for a secound. I'm guessing waiting for my name."Jade." I muttered, sipping my coffee.  
Beck and Ashton shared as glance, I raised an eyebrow.

"Come sit with us, you look lonley." Beck tried "No."My voice was bitter "Aww, come on Jade, you know you wanna..." Ashton cooed. I rolled my eyes.  
"No."

"Fine, we'll sit with you." Beck pulled a chair next to me. I groaned.

"So, how'd you get kicked out?" He asked, amusment glittering in his warm eyes. It disguested me, boring into my cold blank blue ones.

"I may have called my Dad's new wife a skank..."  
"That's it?"  
"I might have slapped her a little..."  
"A little?"  
"She got a bruise... and a black eye..."

Beck laughed."Well, your not very nice are you?"  
"Why don't you stay and find out how fucking nice I am, pretty boy."I growled.

he rolled his eyes."How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I stated blankly, staring outside.

"Seventeen."He anounced his own age. The other three never spoke. Just held that constant grin. Frank;y I found it creepy.

"Where're you gonna go?"  
"Anywhere but home."I replied, staring at the wall.  
"I've got no other family here in L.A. so I'll have to find a way to New York..." That where my Mom lived. Lucky me.  
I absolutly hate my Mom, she calls me the 'disappointment'. I have a snobbish 15 year old sister who lives there. I would rather swallow nails before I went there, but that was the only option. I was pulled out of thought as a tan hand wrapped around my shoulder, rubbing my pale arm. Before I had time to react, he spoke."It'll be ok. Herres my number. Call me if you need anything at all," He smiled, and his friends unseated themselves, following the others I never met yet. Beck turned to me and spoke in a whisper."Meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 P.M." I was left stunned. What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I doesn't own this amazing show. Dan Schnider, or whatever, does so yeah :}

WaRnInG:;:; Heavy swearing and what not, y'all know the drill x)

A/N: Reviews make the world spin. Or just F.F... Same thing. For every 20 reviews, y'all get another chapter. This one's free cuz I got bored so yeah. I also take requests, just on Bade though. IDK if it's against the rules, cuz I dont read them but..  
you know... Whatever. Write me a review on what you'd like me to write ;3 Love ya, R&R people.

It had been a day since I had met Beck.

He had given me his number, and I was seriously thinking about calling him. I'm currently sitting In a park, on a bench staring at the contact I had saved for Beck on my Pear- Phone, when a person occipied the seat next to me. It was a girl with red hair, and when I say red, red as in red like a fire-truck color of red. She giggled."Hi!"  
Her voice was highpitched and childlike. The girl wore a little pink sundress. It had a silky pink bow that wrapped around the waist or the dress. I narrowed my eyes at her, and looked away.  
"I'm Cat!" She giggled."But don't worry, not the actual animal."  
The girl had to be atleast 15. What the hell is she talking about.  
"Jade."She seemed to be in her own little world. I gave her my name, unable to bring myself to snap at her, but I still gave her little interest.  
"Do you go to Hollywood arts too?"  
"Yeah."I muttered.  
She giggles again. What the fuck is so funny.  
"We should hang out at school, my bestfriend just moved, so I'm lonley."She sighs. "Accept Tori, she calls me airhead.  
Isn't that so sweet, I love airheads! Cherry's the best, but Tori and I don't really talk."  
She has to be high. There isn't another explaination.  
"I don't really go to school anymore..."I say bitterly, as I put my phone in my suitcase, and pull out my scissors. I slump back on the bunch and admire the silver colored blades.  
Cat gasps."Why, school's like really important!"  
"I have no money, so I can't pay."  
"How come?"  
"Cuz I don't have a job."  
"Why not?"  
"Becau- Why do you care!?" I snap, becoming irritated, mostly for my disability to come up with an answer.  
She seemes unaffected. I blink suspiciously as she begins chewing on her hair.  
"I don't have one either. Can't your parents pay for it?"  
"I don't have parents." I state coldly.  
"Everyone has parents, silly!"She squeaks "Not me."  
"Wh-"  
"Because I don't!"I finnaly yell, turning to look at her. She cowers away, and it's quiet for about 20 minutes.  
"Can we still hangout sometime, Jade?"  
I'm quiet for a minute. She and I are very different, but I need friends."Fine."  
"Yay!" She squeals. "Here's my number." She pulls out a pencil, and tears some paper out of a frilly pink notebook, shoving it into my hands.  
"Gotta go, text me!"She skips off, leaving me alone to my thoughts.  
I sigh and pull my phone out again, dialing Beck's number. "Hello?" I male voice comes.  
"Hi..."I say quietly.  
"Who is this?"  
"Jade."  
"Hey! I didn't think you'd call!"  
"Neither did I, honnestly."  
He chuckles."So what's up?"  
"I dunno. Bored. Lonley."  
"Where are you."  
"County park."  
"I'm coming down."  
"Why, you should be at school."  
"So should you."He shoots back.  
Touche."Whatever."I hang up, lying down on the bench. My eyes start feeling heavy, and I drift off.

Review please? Love you! ~ StormFall


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I doesn't own this amazing show. Dan Schnider, or whatever, does so yeah :}

WaRnInG:;:; Heavy swearing and what not x)

A/N:Yes I know I've only got like 4 reviews. But I got 230 veiws so thats good enough for me to continue. Plus I'm exited about the story and I haven't got school until Thursday due to teacher workdays or some shit like that :) ~ love y'all

When I woke up, the sun was setting. I had to have been out for a couple of hours. Did Beck show up? I was about to sit up, when I realized my head wasn't lying on the bench. It was a person's lap, and I could feel the person's hand come down and stroke my hair softly. I sat up quickly, turning around towards the person. Beck.

"What the hell, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You looked so peaceful."He smiled sweetly.

"How long have you been here?"I asked franticly, searching for my phone. I had fallen asleep with it, and it was lying in the grass. I picked it up to see that it was 7:30. I had fallen asleep around 5- ish.

"I got here about an hour ago..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Dude, thats fucking creepy, you where watching me sleep?!"

He shrugged."So, how long do you plan on living homeless?"

I scowled at him."I don't know. Until I figure something else out."

"You could stay with me..."

"What?! I just met you, for all I know you could be a fucking rapist or something."

He chuckled."You've gotta better chance of being raped sleeping out here than with me."Beck tried.

"No."

"Just a suggestion."He sighed.

"A stupid one."

He frowned."I'm just trying to help."

"Whatever, I don't need help."

"See this is probably why you've got no place to go, Jade, you pushed everyone else away, didn't you?"

What the fuck, I just met this guy."Dude, I just met you stop acting like you know me!" I snapped angerly.

"I'm just saying; maybe-"

"Just stop. I don't need you to lecture me, I'm not a damn child."

He was silent for a bit."Are you sure? The weather's calling for rain..."

I sighed, biting my lip."Give me some time to think it over."

He grinned."Call me, whatever you decide is cool."with that said, he stood up, and jogged away towards what I was assuming his beat up, red pick-up truck.

I pulled my phone out again, texting Cat.

7:34 From:Jade To: Cat Hey, did you still want to hang out?

7:34 From:Cat To:Jade of course :) wen is good 4 u jadey?

Jade wrinkled her nose.

7:36 To:Cat From:Jade 8:00 today?

I then recived what I assumed was the girls address, and typed it into my red phone, thankful for the GPS app that I had gotten earlier on when I bought it.

It imediatly prossesed directions, and I started walking. It wasn't that far, a few blocks away actualy.  
Must be why Cat had no car...

The sky was darkening even more with thunderheads threatening to spill.

I arived at a medium sized home. It was a revolting color of yellow.

My fist knocked heavily on the ivory door, and almost imediatly Cat was theres opening it."Hi!"She squealed, draging out the 'i'.

I rolled my eyes. Cat grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. It took everything I had not to scream at her. I have this thing... I just can't stand being touched.

I found my-self in a obnoxiously pink colored room, with an exited Cat."Do you like it?!"

"Sure?..."I found it increasingly difficult to be rude to her. She seemed so innocent. I almost felt the urge to protect it, not many girls our age are like this. Well, she may just be the only one...

"Sit,"She patted her bed."I'll go get Candyland!"

Woop-dee-fucking-doo. As cat left the room, my phone began vibrating, and the my horror, the caller ID read... Dad

Cliffy ;) kinda... R&R Loves ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I doesn't own this amazing show. Dan Schnider, or whatever, does so yeah :}

WaRnInG:;:; Heavy swearing and what not x)

A/N: I love reading your reviews. You guys are the most amazing people ever :) They make my day x) Love you guys! I'll try to have it updated again by tomarrow or saturday 3

I read the name over and over. Do I answer it?... I bit my lip, noticing that it was becoming a habit of mine.

"Cat? Can I use your bathroom?..."

"Down the hall, its the second door to your left!"She called from the little closet. She was still searching for her board game.

I power-walked to the restroom. It was on the right, instead of the left. Poor girl, doesn't even know her left from right.

I locked the light, wooden door, letting out a huge breath. The vibrating had stopped a few minutes ago.

Sucking in a deep breath I pulled my father's contact (appropriatly labled 'Asshole') and hit dial.

I mentaly reminded my-self not to bite at my lip.

There was static, then a voice."Jade?"

"Yeah. You called..." I surprised my-self by the lack of both emotion and anger.

"Come back home, Jadelyn. We're sorry about what happened. It was for the best. You know it"

"No, and don't lie to me. I'm not an idiot, you know you fucked up."

"Language," He warned."Kathrynn and I have been thinking... Yo-"

"I don't give a fuck what Kathrynn has to say, she's not my Mother, or in any way related to me. You can go ahead and tell her whatever it is she has to say she can say it to my face, otherwise I don't wanna hear it."

"Jadelyn wai_"

I ended the call. I could feel the anger building, threatening to explode. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my-self. I want nothing to do with my Father, or Kathrynn. I took a few minutes to re-compose,  
and made my way back to Cat's room. When I entered, she was lying on her stomach with her feet up, and her hands propping her head up, staring adoringly at a picture I couldn't quite make out from my spot in the room.  
I could see a group of people, four. A little girl with dark- chocolate colored, curly, hair. I assume it's Cat. She was snuggled up to a middle aged woman. She had to be in her late twenties, early thirties. A man's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and in front of the man, who also seemed to be the same age as the woman,  
stood a little boy with short almost black brown hair. His eye's where a warm, milk chocolatey color. They looked painfuly familiar...

Cat looked up, and as soon as she noticed me, she slid it under her bed."Oh your back..."She giggled nervously.

I sat down in front of her, blinking suspiciously.

"...OH, I found Candyland!"She squealed, tapping an obnoxiously coloured box.

She began to set it up, smiling enthusiasticly."I wanna be red. You can be blue, cuz it's closest to black.  
You like that color rite?"

I smiled a bit."Yeah. Thanks Cat."

She handed it to me. I snatched it quickly, falling deep into thought as the game started. I was still in need of a place to stay. Beck had offered to let me stay with him... I mean he's a nice guy, rite?... Plus I've got no where else to go... I moved my blue gingerbread man four spaces as the dice told me. Cat squealed exitedly.

I guess Beck's the only choice I've got. People get room-mates that they've never met, so it's not completely abnormal...

"Jadey...?Jaaaade!?"

"What?!"I snapped irritably.

The red head cowered away."It's your turn."

"Oh... Sorry. I kinda spaced out."

"It's ok... Wanna play something else?"

"No..."

"Movie?"

"I'm assuming you don't have any horror movies, do you?"

"Nope."She giggled

"Thrillers?"

"My Little Pony?!"

"No Cat... That's not a thriller."

"Phoey."She pursed her lips. "I've got nothin'"Cat sighed.

I looked at my phone."I gotta go, Cat."I announced. It was 9:30 at night. She smiled understandingly."Text me later!"

"Sure."I walked out the front door. The air was uncomfortably humid. Lightening ruptured the black sky, and thunder erupted.

I called beck, adjusting my long chestnut colored hair. Another one of my many odd habbits.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"Think about my offer?"

"Yeah... I... Only if your ok with it."

He chuckled."I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to, Jade."

"Shut-up."I muttered in annoyance.

"Bossy."

"Beck."I warned.

"Sorry."He said in a teasing tone.

"Whatever, pick me up down at the park. Like... At that bench I was sleeping on earlier."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

I hung up, and started towards the park, not failing to notice a group of highschoolers on the other side of the road. They where loud and obnoxious, like most people my age. It got quiet.I started speed walking.

"Hey!"  
"Stop, wait!"

I pulled up the hood of my jacket and walked faster. Growing tired of their calls and laughter, and fliped them off, and powerwalked, hearing their laughs becoming louder.

releif flooded over me as they turned right, opposite of my destination. My phone vibrated.

9:42

From:Beck

To:Jade

Im ther, r u almost here?

9:43

From:Jade

To:Beck

Yeah, one minute.

9:44

Kay :)

I rolled my eyes at the little smiley face, and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I looked up to see Beck, grinning as he always was.

"Hey..."I pulled off my hood.

"What up with the hood?"

"It's nothing."I lied.

"Come on, I'll show you where your staying."He smiled.

I slowly followed him to his pick-up truck. It was an awakaward five minutes of silence. We finnaly arived into a short concrete drive-way with a medium sized house and an RV in the front yard. I looked over the average white house that I'd be living in. I wonder if there's a guest room.

"Jade, over here."

I glanced at him in confusion. He laughed."I live in the R.V."

My eyes widened in horror. No Adult supervision. I've no doubt just made the worst descision of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own this amazing show. Dan Schnider, or whatever, does so yeah :}**

**WaRnInG:;:; Heavy swearing and what not x)**

**A/N: Thank's for reviewing! :) So yeah, now that it's the weekend dont be surprised if I upload more than one chapter a day. Not saying I will, but my bestie is out of town for the weekend so I've got nothing else to do x3 plus I just moved to this state soooo... I dunno many people :/ Anywwhoooo R&R, btw leave requests if you have any :D**

I hesitently walked into the door he was holding open into the R.V. It was messy. Typical men. It also smelled really bad. The odor was enough to make me gag, and my stomach churn. But it wasn't anything I would recodnize. It kind of smelled like rotting meat but much worse.

"Beck what the fuck died in your trailer?"I groaned, holding my nose and mouth area. I could even kind of taste it, it was just that thick. He stepped in and retched."I don't know, but it sure as hell wasn't here when I left."He made the same gesture as I did, with his hand over his nose and mouth.

I shook my head."I'm cleaning your R.V."

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?!"

"Cuz... Erm...Your a guest, I'll do it later."

"Beck I'm not a dumbass, later means never. Just let me clean."

"Jad-"

"Don't argue with me!"I snapped

"Alright!"He snapped back, colapsing on the little couch in front of a small T.V. He turned it on, flipping through channels.

I sorted through various piles of garbage and junk, clothes and other odds and ends. No matter how much I cleaned, or how many times I sprayed Ferbreeze, the scent wouldn't falter. I've also noticed the medium sized pile of dirty bandas. Little weird... I was half way finnished, thirty minutes later, when I came across an odd note. The handwriting was sloppy. I wrinkled my nose at the horrible gramar and spelling I could hardly make it out, but I'm pretty sure it read:

Beck,

_Were giveing yu one more chanse too com up with the mony. Yur gunna regret sayng shit yu cant go thru wit._

-Flair

Damn, that name. It was a little familiar...

_  
****Flash back****  
_Earlier that night_

_I hung up, and started towards the park, not failing to notice a group of highschoolers on the other side of the road. They where loud and obnoxious, like most people my age. It got quiet.I started speed walking._

_"Hey!"_  
_"Stop, wait!"_

_I pulled up the hood of my jacket and walked faster. Growing tired of their calls and laughter, and fliped them off, and powerwalked, hearing their laughs becoming louder._

_"Flair! She ain't worth it man, come on."_  
_

I shook my head, more than confused. Deciding to ignore it it threw it into the trashbag next to me, continuing through his mess of a 'home'.

"Beck, come get your boxers, I'm not touching them."I called.

He groaned, abling over to where I was kneeling, waiting.

"Wait, your abou- Ouch, damnit Beck!" I hissed.

He had stumbled over a rug that had bunched up. I tried to move, unsucsessfully. Beck landed ontop of me, knocking the air out of me.

I let out a grunt."Beck, get off me!"

"Nah." He smirked playfully. But I wasn't currently in the mood to goof off. Well, honnestly more like never...  
but whatever.

"Nah?!"

"I'm comfy."

"I don't care!"

He didn't move. His grin was pissing me off.

"I swear to God, Beck, if you don't get off of me in three seconds I will cut all of your hair off in your sleep."  
I threatened.

He smiled."One... Two... Three." He rolled off, and I sat up, whacking his chest irritably. I fixed my hair and stood up.

"Your cute when your pissed."

"Shut up, Beck." I snapped.

"Cramps?"

I fell over onto his couch, and groaned loudly into a throw pillow.

I live with an idiot.

**A/N: Hmm, What's with the note, and bandanas? o.O and what about the little boy in the picture from chapter four? Why exactly did Jade run away...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own this amazing show. Dan Schnider, or whatever, does so yeah :}**

**WaRnInG:;:; Heavy swearing and what not x)**

**A/N:I have no life. I know you're thinking it. I know it... But it is true. This is what I do when I'm lonely. lol R&R.**

I kept my face buried in the pillow. Beck lifted my legs and sat on the couch with me. I jerked my legs from his lap, curling into a ball. I rolled onto my back, sighing in annoyance.  
"Wanna play a game?"Beck offered "No."  
"Watch a movie?"  
"No."  
"Sleep?"  
"No."  
"Do nothing?"  
"No."  
"Your impossible, you know that?"  
"No."  
Beck narrowed his eyes mischievously.  
"Is that all you're gonna say?"  
"No..."  
"What else?"  
I glared."Shut up."  
He sighed."Seriously, what do you want to do?"  
"Sleep."  
"I asked you that."  
"So?"  
"You know - Ugh never mind. Do you want the couch or my bed."  
"Couch."  
Beck smiled."You sure."  
I rolled over so that I wasn't facing him, burying my face into the cushions of his couch. I heard him let out a laugh. The lights flicked off, and silence filled the R.V. My angry voice broke it."Your R.V. still smells awful."  
"What do you want me to do about it?"His exhausted voice commented.  
"Figure out what it is and get rid of it."I snapped.  
"In the morning, Jade, im tired."  
"Whatever."  
I curled back into a ball and pulled the throw blanket off the back of his couch onto my body.  
after that, I heard the door of the R.V. slowly open, then close. I was in a very drowsy state when it happened. Outside I could hear soft incoherent voices, and after that nothing. I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find Beck gone, a note in his place. I picked it up and scanned over the sloppy handwriting.

_Hey Jade, I left last night 2 help a friend, I will b back around twelvish_

_~Beck_

Rite now, it was about 10:30.

I yawned, balling it up and tossing it into the little black trash can as I walked past the little desk in the corner of his little 'home'.

I did my usual morning routine, showering and what not. I dressed in black leggings, and an off the shoulder black shirt.  
I quickly clipped in my two dark- blue extensions, and decided to step outside for fresh air.

But when I opened the door, the smell was worse. It was over bearing... I hunched over, desperately trying not to vomit. It was that bad.

"Whatever the fuck that is needs to go."I thought out-loud, beginning to circle Beck's trailer. Half way around, I spotted something unusual and somewhat disturbing. There was a large dent, that was placed about a few inches taller than me, and around it, what I believed to be, was dry blood spatter. It ran down the ivory exterior, and covered the ground below it.

I got chills. What the hell... Maybe it was some sort of animal fight... Though I'm not sure how any animal could make that high of a dent... I continued around and spotted two silver trash cans.

Maybe it was something he threw out? I uncovered the first one, and discovered nothing unusual.

The second, however, caused me to shriek and stumble back in horror.

What in the hell have I gotten my-self into?...

**A/N:Ohhh whats in the garbage can? Any guesses? Where did Becky go? What up with the blood/dent? 0.o**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I doesn't own this amazing show. Dan Schnider, or whatever, does so yeah :}

WaRnInG:;:; Heavy swearing and what not x) graphic injuries.

A/N: I seriously love reading your reviews :3 they make my day. Ily guys!

I covered my mouth, completely stunned, and I could feel tears starting to form.

In the trash can was a male, maybe nineteen give or take a few years. He was pale from blood-loss, and his, eyes had white film covering them. His hair was oily and matted and there was a long slit that ran across his neck. It was disgusting, clumped up blood clotted at the edges of it and infection speckled the crimson colored former liquid. I scrabled to my feet and ran. I didn't know what to do.  
Do I call Beck? Or was he the killer?!

Do I call 911? But that really wasn't an option, because I'm sure they're looking to send me home to my Father,  
and if that happened then . . . Well I obviously don't want to go back after the shit him and Kathrynn pulled.

He wants to have Kathrynn adopt me as her daughter. Hell no, I may hate my Mom, but Kathrynn was worse. I mean my Mom is still my Mom, no matter what, and I wont change that, and Dad sure as hell wont if I can do anything about it.

I've been running- sprinting, for about a mile now. I was coughing and sputtering but it was carved into my mind, and it felt like it was still there behind me. I ran until I was physicaly unable to and colapsed into the grass in a fit of coughing.  
I lie there, trying to calm down. It took about an hour, but I managed.  
I guess Beck was the only option as of rite now...  
I swallowed hard, trying to hold onto the calm I was able to latch onto, but as soon as his voice came I broke down again.  
"Jade?"  
"What the hell?!"I screeched.  
"What?..."  
"Don't fucking play me, you know what I'm talking about."  
"I really dont."  
"The thing in your damn trash can, Beck!"  
"What are you talking about?..."He asked somewhat nervously.  
"The fucking body, don't pretend you dont know!"I hissed.  
"What bo- What the hell are you talking about, damnit Jade, this isn't funny!"  
"Do you hear me laughing!?"  
"I don't have time for this, I'll be home in twenty minutes Jade." The line went dead.  
I dropped my phone and sighed. It seemed so unreal. after lying there for about ten minutes, I called a cab, and numbly walked into the R.v.  
Beck was already there."Jade."He greeted.  
"Did you see it."  
"What?"  
"Him."  
Beck sighed."Show me, if it's so bad Jade."  
I scowled, and led him out back. I refused to go near.  
"Second one."I whispered, covering my face in complete exhaustion.  
"Holy shit!"

I heard the aluminum lid fall to the ground, along with his voice.

"I'm so sorry."He whispered. I could feel his arms wrap around me, and pull me close. I was too tired to fight back though. I stood there in his arms and wondered why shit like this always happens to me.

"What do we do now?"I asked quietly.  
"I don't know."  
"Should we call the police."  
"No."He answered quickly.  
"Why not?!"

He shrugged, almost nervously."Erm... I don't know. Just dont."  
"Whatever,"I said, unconvinced."Then what do we do with him?"

"I dont know, damnit, Jade I need to think!"He snapped.

I jerked away."Well then call me when you do, cuz I'm not staying here."  
"Well where else are you going to go."  
"Cat's!"I muttered, as I began to walk.

"Whatever, Jade."

I huffed with nothing at all to say. For once, I was completely wordless. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yeah i dont own the show or actors etc. whatever.

A/N: Sorry ive been gone for so long :/

I pounded my fist heavily on the front door of Cat's door. "Cominggggggg!" She squealed. The door flew open, and I looked anywhere to avoid the redhead's eyes. "Jadey!"She screamed, going to hug me. She must have had second thoughts when I glared at her, 'cuz she flinched and cowered a little.  
"Come on, let's go upstairs." She tried.  
I shut the door behind me, and remove my Doc. Martins, following the girl up the stairs. She opened the door, and dove into her obnoxiously pink colored bed, snuggling up to a purple girraffe. I closed the door behind me and sunk to the floor, covering my face with my hand.  
"Jade what's wrong, you look so sad."  
"It's nothing Kitty."I sigh, instantly regretting the nickname.  
"OMG I LOVVE MY NEW NICKNAME!Jadey and Kitty."She giggled, testing it out for her-self. I swear to God I'm going to vomit.  
"Cat."I warn.  
She giggles, and I notice the same picture jutting from under her bed. I was the one she was looking at the last time I visited.  
I yawned, then pointed at the picture."Who's the little boy?"  
Cat's eyes widen."No one."  
"He's obviously someone, Cat."  
"My old brother."She sighs. I feel bad as her expression turns to a depressed frown.  
"What happened?" I pressed.  
She sniffles a little."When he was seven, a year after that piture... Mommy and Daddy couldn't afford to support me, him and my other brother. A-and social services took him away. We haven't seen him since."She whimpers.  
"Whats his name?"  
She was quiet for a second."Dakota James Valentine."  
I nod."He looks really familiar."  
"NO HE DOESN'T"She yells.  
The fuck...  
"What?"  
"Nothing."She burries her head in the girraffe's back.  
"Kitty chill out... Maybe we can find him."I give her my fakest, but most believable smile.  
She doesn't answer.  
My phone vibrated next to me. Cat comes to sit next to me against her door. Beck texted me.

To:Jade

From:Beck

6:17pm

Wen r u gona b bak

I scowled at him, and I could feel Cat staring at my phone, reading my texts. Not that I care.

From: Jade

To: Beck

6:17pm

fuck off, Beck, I'll be back when I decide to come back. Did you get rid of 'it'?

To:Jade

From: Beck

6:18

Damn ur so proper wile ur txting. Yea ill explane l8r...

To: Beck

From:Jade

Whatever.

"What's 'it'?"Cat quires.  
"It's nothing."  
"It's obviously something."She mocks my words from earlier. I roll my eyes."Just drop it."  
"NO, I told you about Dakota!"  
She got me there."Fine. But it has to stay secret, do you understand?"  
She squeezed her purple girraffe in her arms."Not even Mr. Purples?"  
"No, Cat."I furrow my eyebrows. She has the mind of a five year old.  
"Kay kay."  
"I was at Beck's and... we found a... We found a man in the garbage can behind his house."  
"Oh, was he playing hind 'n seek?"  
"No Kitty."  
She stares quizically."Then why was he playing in Beck's garbage?"  
"He wasn't playing."I tried hinting.  
"What was h-"  
"HE WAS DEAD!"I snap. She whimpers, and her brown eyes start to water.  
"That's so sad."She cries. I cringe as the image of the white glazed eyes flash in my mind.  
My phone begins virbrating again. Cat glances at my phone, where Beck's caller ID and picture showed up. Tears spill from her eyes, and she scrambles away. I reject his call, texting that I'd call him later.  
"What's wrong Cat?"I ask softly. Oh my God, why the Hell am I being so sensitive.  
"T-thats him, the guy on your phone!"  
"Who, Beck? What are you talking about?"  
"My brother! I recodnize his picture. It's him Jadey, It's Dakota."

A/N:Dun dun dunnnnn. Beck's Cat's brother? O.o so many questions hmmm? :) ily guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Victorious isn't mine :|

A/N:I know the story has been lacking Bade, but I promise it will come in soon :D Warning: In the flashback there's mentions of drug use

"Beck's your brother?!"  
Cat nodded. She sat up, playing with her fingers.  
"I want the full story Cat, what happened, why couldn't they support him?"  
She takes a deep breath and pulls her knees to her chest and wipes her eyes."Can you hand me Mr. Purples?"  
I roll my eyes and grab the purple giraffee behind me and hand it to the red head.

She bit her lip and sighed.

~*FlAsHbAcK*~ _  
10 years ago

Cat's POV (6 years old)

I twirled my curly dark brown hair around my finger and knocked on Mommy's bedroom door. Mom and Dad where yelling at each other again. They've been sad lately. It's been really scary when Daddy drinks; he gets mad easier. He hits Kota and Mommy when he's mad, and he call's me and my other brother Jonnathan bad words.

"Come in." I can hear my mother's dull voice.

"Alison, we aren't done talking."My Dad's gruff and angry voice snaps.

"Give it up Daniel, what else is there to talk about?!"

I open the door. Daddy glares and brushes past me to go downstairs. I stuff three fingers in my mouth and walk to the side of Mommy's bed. Her eyes are droopy and bloodshot and she's got a white thingy handing out her her mouth. The end is on fire, and the smoke causes me to gag and sputter. It stings my throat and lungs, and I stare at my Mom with confused eyes.

She sighs, and rubs the lit end in a glass ash filled tray."Kitten take your fingers out of your mouth.  
Your six, your not a baby anymore." I do as I'm told and wipe my fingers on my tank top. It's too big for me. Mom says it's a 'hand me down' from my cousin Lilly.

She pulled me into her lap and stroked my hair."Mommy whats wrong, why are you so sad?"I ask her innocently.

"Nothing baby." She's lying. Even I know that. I hate when Mommy lies to me.

"Mommy stop lying."I whimper into her yellow shirt. I regret it as soon as I do. Her shirt smells really nasty;  
like burning plastic. I also notice little marks on her arm. they're small and red little dots, but they aren't chicken pox, I had those a couple months ago. they look like needle marks. Maybe it was from the doctor, maybe he had to give Mommy a shot. Shot's hurt.

"Mommy will explain when you get older. Go help Dakota pack himself some clothes, tell him we're going on a trip."  
She told me with a smile. "Kay kay Mommy."She was lying again. And I know there's nothing I can do.

I jump off her bed and run to Dakota's room."Kota! Kota, Mommy says pack your clothes! Kota!"

"Why?" My brother opened the door and glared at me. I huff and cross my arms."Mommy says we're going on a trip!"  
He uncrossed his arms and pulled me into his room, slamming the door shut. "What trip, Kitty Cat?" He asks me cautiously.

"I dunno. Mommy told me to tell you that I haf'ta help you pack your clothes."I crossed my arms.

"How's come you don't gotta pack."

"I don't know Kota Mommy's acting funny. She smells funny too, like burning plastic. And her's got needle marks on her arm."

"She has needle marks."He corrected me.

Kota shook his head."Well... Come on Kitty, let's pack up."I nodded and helped him.

That was the last time I saw my brother. Mom and Dad left me to watch Jonnathan while they took Kota on a 'trip'.

**End of flashback**

~*Present*~

Jade's POV

"So... Your parents gave up your brother so they could use the money they'd normaly use too care for him... For drugs?"

Cat nodded sadly. My Phone went off for the second time and I scowled and answered it.

"What Beck."  
"When are you gonna be back?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Cuz... I just do. When?"  
I sighed."I'm on my way."

I hung up as he started to respond."I'm sorry about Bec- I mean erm... Dakota."

Cat smiled, looking tired."Are you leaving, Jadey?"

"Yeah, Cat I gotta go back to Beck's. You want me to talk to him for you?"I asked.

"No, I wanna do it myself."Cat yawned."I'm going to bed. Thanks for hanging out Jadey."She hugs me and this time I don't reject.

I leave the house and call a cab to Beck's house. I realize I'm running low on money, and frown. Looks like I'll have to start dipping into my collage savings. Damn, this sucks.

I knocked on the door of the RV. There was some stumbling, and grunts before it opened, showing a disshelved looking Beck.  
I raised an eyebrow."I'm not even gonna ask."I muttered brushing past him. I collapsed onto his couch, bordly. I looked at my phone. Damn, it's nine already?

Beck yawned and collapsed onto his bed."Jadeeee" He called. I scowled at him."What?"

"Come lay down with me."He pleaded with a smirk.

I blushed."No, Beck, shut up."

The tan boy pouted."Why not?"

"Cuz."

"Thats not an answer, Jadey."

"And?"

"And I asked why you wont come lay with me. Come cuddle with me, Jadey."He smirked even wider.

"Fuck off."I mumbled, looking away.

"Fine I'll come over to you." He got up and started towards me on the couch.

"What?! No." I got up and backed away. He came closer with that shit eating grin of his.

I tried to sprint around him but his arm caught my waist and pulled me into him, so my back was pressed against his front. I growled."Stop, Beck."I whined, trying to pry his arms from my waist. He digs his fingers into my sides. I squealed, becoming pissed at him for making me make that sound.

I elbowed him, groaning in irritation."Please stop." He continued tickling me.

"Not until you cuddle with me."

"Fine."I mutter.

"Wait, really?"

"Whatever, shut up before I change my mind."

He smiles and pulls me over to lie down with him on his little twin bed. I sigh and sit down on the edge.

He goes over to his dresser."You got any PJs?"He asks.

"No, but I'm good."I shrug.

He rolls his eyes and throws me a long shirt.

I walk into his bathroom and change. I wash off my makeup and throw my hair into a ponytail.

The shirt's a little short. It hardly reaches midthigh. Oh well... I walk out. Beck's in his boxers. We both blush and I finger the edge of the shirt shyly.

I walk to the bed and sit on the edge while he turns off the light."Did you get rid of 'him'?"

"Yeah."He murmurs, crawling in next to me. I sigh and lay down. His arm wraps around my waist and pulls my back to his front side. Its actualy really comforting...Not that I'd ever admit it.  
"See, this isn't so bad, is it?"He asks playfully.

I'm already half way asleep."Yeah...Mmm...whatever."I mutter drowsily, draping a hand over his hand. I can feel him smile against my shoulder.

God this fucking sapiness is going to kill me.

A/N: :) Yay bade 3 what'd you think of Cat's story? :P

Someone asked me a question. If you leave questions I'll do my best to answer.

Clarity23: Thanks you :) I'm pretty sure I got the picture from tumblr on the Elavan tag :)

Guest: Haha, nah. That wouldn't have been as fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Victorious isn't mine :|

A/N:Hello :D if you guys have any requests (Bade/Elavan), im on tumblr Blossamfall. tumblr. com Im legit dying to write elavan lol... :D Entire chapter is pretty much bade sooo... :)

I woke up around four am, though I'm not really sure why. I rolled over to see Beck. His arms where around my waist still.

I have to admit, he's kind of cute when he's sleeping... No, shut up, you don't like him that way! I told myself,  
but I was starting to deny it.

I tried and tried, but I just couldn't fall asleep, and about an hour later I got an idea. I looked back up at Beck.

He figeted lightly in his sleep,squeezing my waist a little. I smirked, and brought my hand up to his tanned chest lightly tracing circles on his warm skin. He twisted around a little and settled back down. I quirked my lips and narrowed my eyes. Becoming bored with this, I tried something else. I traced a finger from his neck to his chest, and pinched him... Hard.

I broke out into laughter as he shouted in pain, and tumbled to the floor.

"Ow, what the hell Jade!?"

"Oops."I smirked at the scowled. I rolled my eyes, and put my hand out to help him up. He grabbed it,  
and started to his feet. I grinned and let go of his hand, causing him to fall back again.

"Damnit!"He groaned. I giggled, cursing myself imediatly for doing it. I gave him my hand, in which he glared suspiciously at. I rolled my eyes."For real this time."

He grabbed my hand, but instead of getting up, like I hoped, he jerked me off the small bed. I screamed with surprise and landed with a huff, astride his waist. Beck smirked at me triumphantly, draping his right arm across my lower back.  
His left hand came to rest on my thigh. I crossed my arms, and huffed."Damnit, Beck, now I've got a headache."

"Sure you do, Jadey."

"Beck."I warned, eyeing him irritably.

"Hmm?"He asked lazily blinking. I scowled,"I'm going back to bed."I mutter, but he holds me in place.

"No, your not,"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me."he smiled.

I huffed."Why not?"

" 'Cuz, you woke me up."

"Then go back to sleep!"I protest.

"I don't want to, now."

"Well, what do you want me to do?!"I feel my temper begin to flare

"Entertain me."He smirked, seemingly proud of himself.

"Hell no; let me up!"I snapped, wriggling around.

"Sing for me!"He says in an almost childish voice.

I stay silent, crossing my arms stubbornly. Beck rolls his eyes, and sits up so that we're chest to chest and I'm still straddling his lap."Ok, then what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."I say bluntly, glaring at him, very clearly pissed off.

"Not an option."

"Sleep."

"Jade."

"Sleep."

"Oh, so we're back to this game again?"

He sighs."Well... Then I'll think of a game."

"What makes you think I'll participate."

"Oh you will."Beck grins.

"Right."I say sarcasticaly.

He grabs both of my wrists and shoves my onto my back so that he's ontop of me this time. I scream with surpirse."Beck.  
what the hell, get off me!"

"No, play a game with me!"

"Fuck off!"

He smiles and holds my arms with one hand, his other coming down to my side. I give him a full on death glare.

"I swear to God I'll kill you, Beck, if you tickle me."

"You love me too much to kill me."

I can feel my face turn red and hot."No I don't Beck, stop!"

He laughs and digs his fingers into my side, forcing sqeaks and sqeals from me, which was pissing me off further.

"Ahh, Beck, Beck no! Stop!"I demand, wriggling and jerking. When he finnaly does, I'm sure I look as rediculus as he does with his messy hair.

I just noticed that the long night gown like shirt I wore had ridden up and my underwear was exposed. I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Can I sleep now?"I ask as politly as possible. It actualy comes out pretty nice accept the fact that I was gritting my teeth with clentched fists.

"Sure Jadey."He chuckled, kissing my forhead.

... The fuck? ...

He leaves to the bathroom, and I fix my shirt, still lying on the carpet.

That was odd... And I'm left wondering why I loved it so much...

A/N:Yup...


End file.
